DE 10 2010 044 616 A1 discloses a micro system for a filter insert.
A filter element in which a filter medium is associated with a sensor is already known from DE 10 2009 040 707 A1.
Known filter elements are disadvantageous in that the sensors are often designed to be relatively large so as to record and analyze one or more physical variables. It is relatively expensive to manufacture filter elements of this kind. Furthermore, larger sensors are difficult to install on filter elements.
In particular, in the prior art, it is only possible to record very small pressure differentials in the range of 10-500 Pa using relatively large sensors, and this requires a large amount of installation space.
Furthermore, it is quite difficult and cost-intensive to attach a relatively large sensor of this kind to a filter element. Moreover, a sensor of this kind is often contacted by means of cords. This is particularly undesirable because handling cords is cumbersome and is not accepted by end users.